Pinkie Pie's New Favorite Song
by UniqueBlue
Summary: After the Events of Double Rainboom, Pinkie Pie learns a new song that she heard while going to look for Dash. Twilight is the first one to hear her sing it and, well, The song is not as innocent as Pinkie points it out to be. It was so catchy that Pinkie ignored the meaning of the lyrics. Will the mane six get it through her thick head that the song isn't all that innocent ?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so my first MLP fanfic didn't do so well and plus I Lost interest in it so I Deleted and gave up on it but that was last year. I Thought I Never could never write at least a decent MLP fanfic until yesterday, When I was in gym class. It was all of a sudden and unexpected lol And next thing I Know, I Came up with the whole plot of the MLP fanfic. I'm really proud of myself for going over 1,100 words ^_^ Anyways, Enough of my talking! Enjoy! **

A Week after the whole Double Rainboom incident and Rainbow Dash accidentally going into a different universe Also known as Townsville and having a not so great experience with three super powered little girls. The Town of Ponyville finally got itself back together and Dash's wings were just feeling better after being chase in Townsville trying to avoid the strange girls whom she knew nothing about.

Pinkie Pie was glad that her friend was feeling better; her Sugarcube shop was also back together as well, so she was glad about that as well. Also, while she was going through different dimensions trying to find Rainbow Dash, She also heard a song that she fell in love with but also couldn't get out of her head. One of those dimensions was our world. The first time she heard the song was when she was skipping through a music store.

Liking the catchy beat, she just stayed and listened to the song only one time on the headphones, and then she remembered Dash. Her friend, her best friend. So she left, going from universe to universe until she finally found her the blue Pegasus. But that song still stuck to her head and she told nopony about it until one day, she couldn't hold it in anymore, she just had to sing it today but little did she know that the song she was singing was going to make everypony feel awkward and fraught.

Today was a sunny day in Ponyville and everything was back in its place and everything was fixed just perfectly right. Twilight Sparkle decided she wanted to see how her friend Pinkie Pie was doing, so she decided to go the Sugarcube. She saw two ponies come out of the shop with looks of them feeling uncomfortable about something. Twilight rose an eyebrow at what could of Pinkie said to them in the store. She probably was annoying them about something she thought. "HAVE A SUPER DUPER FANTASTIC DAY!" Yelled a happy cheery voice.

The bell rang as she went inside. She went to the count and saw the humming Pink Pony's tail swaying back and forth and she danced to the beat in her head.

"Hi Pinkie" Said Twilight.

Pinkie perked her head up from the counter after fixing the cupcakes. She beamed a joyfully big smile at her friend, "HIIIIIIIIIIIII!" She shouted happily.

Twilight jumped a little at her sudden shouting. "Um Hi?" She responded back in a startled tone. "Hey, what was with those two ponies that just came out of your shop just now?" She asked. "They looked pretty uncomfortable and awkward or something"

"Oh I don't know" Pinkie said. "Who knows? Hey! You look really pretty today! Your alicorn wings look totally FAAAAAB!" She slightly sung.

"Um thanks. Wow you seem pretty more happy than usual"

"I just heard and learned a new song, that's why!"

"Oh really? When?" Twilight asked.

"Last week when I went to different universes to find Dash" Pinkie Explained.

"And what universe would that be?" Twilight raised an eyebrow, pondered.

Pinkie shrugged while still smiling, "I don't know but it was full of funny looking ponies. They didn't have hooves, or a tail, or neither did they walked on four like we do, instead they walked on two! Can you believe that?! I couldn't even do that for twenty-four hours a day! I Mean, can you imagine doing that? I Can't! Oh! Here's the crazy part! They didn't have cutie marks either! Isn't that depressing?! I Mean, It must stink not having one of those and-"

Twilight covered Pinkie's motor mouth to get her stop talking fast and slow down. "Okay Pinkie, I Think you told a little WAY too much about that universe"

She removed her hoof from the happy pink pie's mouth, silencing her for five seconds.

"WANNA HEAR THE SOOONG?!" She asked excitingly.

Twilight smirked and shrugged. "Uh? Sure why not? What's the song about anyway?"

"It's a birthday song!"

Twilight looked at the pony confused, she knows Pinkie Pie loves Birthday parties, Heck, She loved parties in general. But she wondered what was so special about a plain old birthday song that she hears in every birthday party. So she shrugged and thought hey! This could be a new birthday song, probably better than the original. "Oh uh? Really? Uh? Sure, I Would like to hear it, I Guess"

"YAAAAAAAAY!" cheered Pinkie. "Okay! So here it is! THE BIRTHDAY SONG!" She cleared her throat.

_"Eh! This might be good. I Mean, it's a birthday song, how bad could it be?"_ She said in her thoughts.

Pinkie started to hum the opening of the song for twelve second and she finally sung the lyrics,

"It's not even my birthday!" She sung. Twilight was confused by this now; she could tell that this song was not going to be good because to her, that lyric didn't make sense.

"But he wants to lick the icing the off!"

_"WHAT?!"_ She exclaimed in her thoughts.

"I know you want it in the worst way! Can't wait to blow the candles out! He wants that CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE..." She sung the same word about fifteen times, which annoyed Twilight a little bit.

"Oh baby I Like it! It's so excited! Don't try to hide it! I'm gonna make my- Whatever that word was that I can't remember!" She couldn't remember the last word, so she made it her own lyric.

She continued to sing the strange song and she sang cake fifteen more times. Twilight had a gut feeling that this new favorite song of Pinkie's wasn't about someone's birthday.

"I know you wanna bite this! It's so enticing! Nothing else like this! I'm gonna make you my- whatever that word was that I can't remember!"

Pinkie pie continued to sing the song and replacing the swear words with 'Whatever that word was that I can't remember!' After she was done, she finished the song with a "TA DA!" Twilight just stood there. Stunned. Speechless. Her big purple eyes widened. Unable to think of anything else to say.

"Soooooooo what do ya think?!"

Twilight forced a small smile, "Huh? OH! The song, right! The song, it was... interesting but the rest of the lyrics were-"

Pinkie cut her off, "I KNOW! It was so catchy! Don't cha think?! Hey! You're red!"

"Huh? Oh um, I'm not blushing! It's just that, uh, it's REALLY hot in here!" She lied, chuckling nervously. She fanned her hoof pretending that she is burning up in the shop and she needed to 'Cool herself'

"It is? I don't think it's hot in-"

"GOODBYE!" Twilight ran out of the shop, leaving Pinkie Pie with a confused look on her face, and then she shrugged and went back to work.

Twilight couldn't believe what Pinkie had just sung to her. She felt extremely awkward right now thinking about it. "Did Pinkie even know what she was singing? It DEFINITELY didn't sound like a song about someone having a birthday. Sure it was catchy, but the lyrics were... I DON'T KNOW! They were totally, oh should I Say this, Totally Inappropriate! Risqué! Incongruous! Graceless! And... Totally inappropriate! Wait! I said that already! But still! Oh! I gotta talk to somepony about this! But who?" Twilight rubbed her chin, thinking.

She slightly slapped her forehead in a dumbfound manner. "OH! Rainbow Dash! PFFT! Duh! Of course Rainbow Dash! Who else?! Maybe she knows about Pinkie Pie's quote and quote, new favorite song. I hope her reaction is the same as mine. I Hope"

**YUP! So that's pretty much the chapter lol XD and Yeah I know I Chose THAT song but it was the only kind of song I could think of and know :\ I Wrote this while I Was in school today lol The idea of Pinkie Pie singing an inappropriate yet catchy song is pretty much what some people can relate to, believe me, I've been there and done that lol Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter of this story! I Will Updating when I Have the time! Later! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Rainbow dash fall on a cloud, exhausted after she just got done finished pushing and separating clouds in the right looked up at the blue sky and relaxed in the serene, cool wind. It was like paradise to her, heck, more like a vacation except she was just on a break.

She closed her eyes and put her arms behind the back of her head. It couldn't get any better than this. She was almost getting ready to take a nap when somebody called her name and woke her up.

"Hey! Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow's eyes flew open and jolt up from the cloud. She irritable looked Down, "WHAAAT?!" Then saw it was only Twilight. Rainbow blushed embarrassment.

"Oh! Twilight! It's only you, hehe?" She chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Yeah, it's me. How's your wing feeling ?" Twilight asked.

"It's feeling better now" the blue Pegasus replied.

Twilight smiled. "That's good. Oh Hey Rainbow listen, I need to talk to you about something"

"Oh sure, what about ?" Rainbow leaned in at the end of the white, fluffy cloud.

"It's about Pinkie Pie"

Rainbow's eyes widened when she heard Pinkie's name come out of Twilight's mouth. She put on a fake smile, nervous.

"Oh, Uh really ?" She chuckled nervously. "W-What about her?" She shifted her eyes back and forth.

"Well, Apparently she has learned a new song-"

"OH PLEASE NO!" She shouted, covering her ears. "NOT THAT CAKE SONG! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

"Wait! She sung you that song too ?!" Twilight Exclaimed.

Rainbow's cringed a little, "Yes"

"Trust me Dash, I Hate her new favorite song as much as you do" Twilight cringed at the thought of Pinkie singing it. "But she is your best friend, don't you think you should talk to her about how it's not appropriate to sing ?"

"I Tried but every time I do, she keeps cutting me off by singing that stupid song and I Never get a chance to talk to her" Rainbow irritably slapped a hoof on her forehead "Oh this is all my fault"

Twilight tilted her head to the side, eyebrow raised. "Huh ? Why do you say-"

"If I Hadn't listened to you last week when I Went into another universe, you would of never sent Pinkie and she would of never- UGH!" She fell on her back on the cloud, looking up at the pale blue sky, feeling chummy and doltish about not listening to Twilight last week of the Double Rainboom incident.

"So do you-"

Rainbow cut her off quickly.

"I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT ANYMORE!" She said quickly, covering her ears again.

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "O…Kay, well, I'll stop talking about it around you and leave you alone about it"

"Yeah I Think that's a great idea, A REALLY great idea"

Twilight sighed and walked off, leaving Rainbow Dash alone on the cloud. "Wow Rainbow Dash too huh ? Hmm, Well, Maybe I Should ask Applejack about this. Maybe she has something to say about this nonsense song, If she heard Pinkie sing it to her. I Hope not"

~At Sweet Apple Acres~

"NOPE! NOPE! I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!" Applejack yelled. Covering her ears, "LA LA LA LA LA! I Don't wanna hear it! LA LA LA LA LA!" She jumped up and down as she tried to forget the raunchy, disturbing lyrics that Pinkie had sung to her.

"But Applejack"! She called, trying to get her to calm down and listen to her. "Applejack listen to me! I Hate that song too but don't you think we should talk to her about this ?"

"Why ? She's not going to listen! All she's going to do is say 'Wanna listen to my new song again ? It's catchy' " She said, mocking Pinkie Pie's voice. "And it's like NO! I Don't! And I Don't want to EVER EVER again!" She furrowed her eyebrows and went back to picking apples off of the tree... by using her back hoofs to hit the bark of the tree, causing the apples to fall from the tree and into the apple basket.

"Oh I Don't know Applejack, don't you think you're overreacting ?"

"Overreacting ? OVERREACTING ?! No!? That's Rarity's thing not mine! Oh no! I'm not overreacting! I don't never overreact about anything!"

Twilight smirked and chuckled. "No offense Applejack but you're kinda doing it now"

"Oh I Am not! I just- Oh forget it!"

Applebloom then came by and started humming to a tune, "Hm, hm, hm, It's not even my birthday! but-"

"APPLEBLOOM!" Yelled Applejack. She couldn't believe it! even her own sister was singing to that rubbish song! The little redhead jumped, startled by Applejack's yelling. Which confused her because she didn't know what she did wrong to make her sister yelled at her like that, All she did was sing a catchy tune that Pinkie had sung to her.

"Huh ? What- What? What did I-"

"What are you singing?!"

"But it's just a song-"

"NO! It's NOT just a song! It's a song that YOU shouldn't be singing! heck, it's a song NOPONY should be singing!" Applejack ranted.

Applebloom looked down at the ground sadly. Her brilliant gamboge colored eyes began to water, feeling bad about singing a song that she didn't know that was inappropriate. it wasn't her fault, she thought it was very catchy and she didn't know that the song was inappropiate. She didn't know the lyrics talked about something else.

"I-I'm Sorry, I didn't know- It's just that Pinkie was singing and-" Applebloom looked down sadly and sighed.

Applejack sighed and calmed down and looked down at the little filly,"Look here lil' sis, I didn't mean to yell at ya but you have to understand Applebloom that, it's not a very appropriate song to be singin' and I Don't think it's a good idea if you sing it anymore. I Mean just because 'Pinkie' sings it, doesn't mean you should to.

"Why does Pinkie sing it if it's bad?" Applebloom asked.

"Maybe Pinkie Pie is unaware of the song's REAL meaning of it" Said Twilight.

"It seemed like she did" said Applejack. Then she turned to her younger sister. "You see Applebloom, I Think it's a better idea if you make your OWN catchy song and start adding MORE APPROPRIATE lyrics. And then maybe you'll forget about that silly ol' song"

The little filly smiled at this idea, "That's a great idea Applejack! I Should talk the other Cutie Mark Crusaders about this! Thanks Applejack!" Applebloom said, smiling happily.

Her big sister smiled back, "You're welcome there lil' sis" Applebloom ran off to go see her friends, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo about a little meeting that they are going to have.

"Phew! I Think I Handled that pretty well" said Applejack.

Twilight suddenly got an idea, "Hey! I Have an idea! Why don't we get Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy together so we can have a little meeting about this little problem"

Applejack thought for a moment, "Hm Sounds like a great idea" she agreed.

"Alright! Meet me at the Golden Brook Library"

"Okay, sure but first-" She hit the tree bark again, making more apples fall into the basket. "Let me handle few apples from the apple tree"

Twilight smiled and nodded, she walked out of Sweet apple acres to go get the other three members of the mane six and sort this little problem out.


End file.
